1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle wheel which has a rigid, one-part rim, and which is adapted to have mounted thereon a belted pneumatic tire having a single-ply or multiply carcass and substantially inextensible and/or tension resistant core rings in the beads; the rim has rim flanges extending substantially inwardly and, adjacent thereto, has seating surfaces on the radially inner circumference for the belted tire. The present invention also relates to a vehicle wheel wherein the rim has rim flanges extending substantially outwardly and, adjacent thereto, has seating surfaces on the radially outer circumference for the belted tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle wheel of the first-described type is known, for example, from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 00 428. In this known wheel, recesses are provided adjacent to the rim seating surfaces for the tire beads; such recesses permit the tire to be mounted with one-part rims, in that a portion of one tire bead is initially inserted into such a recess and is then pushed over the rim flange on the opposite side.
For specific purposes, the known recesses may be disadvantageous; for example, if there is desirable to provide the largest possible support faces on the radially outer side of the rim, or to provide a conventional drop or well base.
An object of the present invention is to further develop a vehicle wheel of the aforementioned general type such that the tire may actually be mounted without the known recesses.